Cinco razones
by brico4899
Summary: Caitlin ama a Barry por cinco razones. Ella solo quiere hacérselo saber


Caitlin se llevó la copa a los labios y la apuró de un solo trago. El sabor del alcohol quemando su garganta y embutiendo sus sentidos la hacia sentirse bien. La ayudaba a olvidar porque estaba sentada en un bar cutre de las afueras de Central City, bebiendo ella sola sin más compañía que los remordimientos y la tristeza. Remordimientos y tristeza por haber echado a perder la mejor relación que jamás había tenido. Todo por culpa de sus celos y sus inseguridades.

Sin pensárselo demasiado cogió su teléfono. Estaba borracha, triste, enfadada y se sentía sola. Eso jamás era una buena combinación pero le daba igual. Amaba a Barry Allen y necesitaba que él lo supiera de modo que se deslizó por la lista de contactos hasta encontrar su nombre y empezó a mandarle mensajes.

* * *

 **1\. Te amo porque me haces sonreír cuando estoy triste  
**

"Siento no haber estado allí para ti"

Caitlin levantó la vista, confundida, para ver a Barry parado enfrente de ella, ofreciéndole un café.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"De Ronnie"

Caitlin luchó para no ponerse a llorar. Dos días atrás, al mismo tiempo que el hombre que asesinó a la madre de Barry volvió a aparecer en Central City, ella había descubierto que Ronnie seguía vivo pero era un meta-humano y, aparentemente, no la recordaba ni a ella ni nada de su pasado.

"Lo entiendo. Tú también tenias tus propias problemas"

"Si, y durante todo eso, tú estuviste allí para mí. Me ayudaste cuando te necesitaba a pesar de que tenias todo el derecho del mundo a centrarte en otras cosas. Fui un egoísta"

"Barry, tú no eres egoísta. Al contrario, puede que seas la persona más altruista que conozco"

Barry le ofreció una media sonrisa "Se sincera conmigo, Cait ¿Como lo estás llevando?"

Ella vio que Barry no iba a dejar el tema de modo que se rindió "No lo sé. Deseé durante tanto tiempo que estuviese vivo y ahora... Casi preferiría que no. Pero por otra parte quiero tener esperanza para que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes y... Yo... Yo..." Caitlin no pudo aguantarlo mas y estalló en lágrimas. Barry estuvo de inmediato a su lado abrazándola y frotándole la espalda.

"Está bien, Cait, está bien. Shhh. ¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas?" Caitlin negó con la cabeza "Necesitas tener tu mente puesta en otra cosa. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Que te parece si la próxima vez que me enfrento a un meta-humano soy incluso más imprudente de lo normal? De ese modo, cuando vuelva estarás tan ocupada echándome la bronca que no pensaras en nada más"

La idea que proponía Barry era tan absurda que no pudo evitar reírse, a pesar de las lágrimas "Es la mayor estupidez que he oído en mi vida"

Barry se encogió de hombros y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos "Tal vez pero al menos te he hecho reír"

* * *

 **2\. Te amo porque me animas a probar cosas nuevas**

"¿Que significa que nunca has probado la comida Tailandesa?" Gritó Barry como si se tratase de la mayor blasfemia del mundo.

Caitlin frunció del ceño. Acababan de encerrar al ultimo meta-humano del día, Cisco y Wells ya se habían ido y Bary la había invitado a cenar, aunque solo como amigos evidentemente "Pues que nunca la he probado. Tampoco es algo tan increíble"

"Por dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Ahora mismo te llevo a cenar a un restaurante que hay cerca de mi casa para que veas lo que te has estado perdiendo todos estos años"

"No es necesario. Además no me apetece"

"Vamos ¿Como puedes decir que no te apetece si nunca lo has probado?"

Caitlin empezaba a cansarse de la conversación "Escúchame Barry Allen. Tengo 26 años, soy una mujer adulta y se lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta comer, de modo que si te digo que no necesito probar la comida Tailandesa quiere decir que no necesito probarla"

"De acuerdo, como quieras" Por un segundo parecía que Barry se había rendido pero luego sonrió maliciosamente "Claro que, por otra parte, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para impedírmelo"

"Barry..." Empezó a decir Caitlin pero no pudo terminar ya que Barry usó su velocidad para cogerla y llevarla justo delante del restaurante del que estaba hablando.

"Hala, ya hemos llegado" Dijo Barry alegremente.

Caitlin lo miró con fastidio "¿Sabes que, técnicamente, esto se podría considerar un secuestro?"

La sonrisa de Barry se ensancho "¿Vas a ponerte a gritar?"

"No me tientes" Dijo Caitlin, aunque ella también estaba sonriendo.

"Luego, si quieres, puedes denunciarme a la policía pero, por ahora, vamos a comer. Tengo mucha hambre"

"Hoy te lo dejo pasar pero es lo ultima vez que vengo a comer aquí" Le advirtió Caitlin.

A partir de ese día fueron cenar allí al menos una vez por semana.

* * *

 **3\. Te amo porque ves películas cursis conmigo hasta que me quedo dormida  
**

Barry llegó al apartamento de Caitlin justo a la hora a la que habían quedado. Llevaban dos semanas saliendo y habían decidido quedar esa noche para hacer una maratón de películas, aprovechando que las cosas aprecian estar muy tranquilas en Central CIty y no había ningún meta-humano del que preocuparse por el momento.

Caitlin le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa "Jamás pensé que viviría para ver a Barry Allen llegando a la hora acordada"

"Tú mereces que sea puntual" Dijo Barry antes de besarla "Bueno ¿Que estamos viendo?"

Había dejado que Caitlin eligiese las películas ya que ella no parecía ser la típica chica que se pasaba la noche viendo películas románticas. Por eso se llevó una sorpresa cuando Caitlin, muy ilusionada, le enseño tres DVD precisamente de esa clase de películas.

"¿Que ocurre?" Preguntó Caitlin al ver la cara que había puesto al ver las películas.

"No, nada. Es que no me esperaba que te gustaran esta clase de películas"

"¿Y por que no? ¿Que tienen de malo?"

"Nada, es solo que. Un momento..." Barry frunció el ceño con sospecha "Le estás pidiendo a tu novio, de dos semanas, que se pase toda la noche viendo películas romántica contigo. ¿Esto no sera una prueba de fuego verdad?"

Caitlin sonrío con picardía "Tal vez"

"De acuerdo pero me debes una maratón de películas zombies" Dejó claro Barry.

Cuando iban por la mitad de la tercera películas Caitlin se quedó dormida en el hombro de Barry. Al verlo Barry sonrío y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio.

La dejó en su cama, la arropó con una manta y la besó en la frente "No creas que me voy a olvidar de lo que me debes solo porque te hayas quedado dormida"

* * *

Barry se frotó los ojos con cansancio y cogió su teléfono. ¿Quien podía estar mandándole mensajes a las dos de la madrugada?

 _Te amo porque me haces sonreír cuando estoy triste  
_

Barry sonrio al leer eso pero luego frunció el ceño. ¿Por que le había enviado eso Caitlin? Hacia más de un mes que habían terminado su relación, y fue precisamente ella la que rompió, por unos motivos que él consideraba realmente absurdos.

 _"Esto no está funcionando Barry. No puedo estar contigo mientras tú sigues enamorado de Iris"_

Ese había sido el motivo de Caitlin para romper con él. Intentó hacerle entender que la amaba solo a ella y que ya no sentía nada por Iris pero no sirvió de nada.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, indicándole que Caitlin había enviado más mensajes.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

* * *

 **4\. Te amo porque estás allí cuando te necesito**

"Cisco me ha dicho que estabas aquí"

Caitlin se dio la vuelta sobresaltada. Era de noche y estaban en la azotea de Laboratorios STAR. Esa noche iba a haber una lluvia de estrellas y Caitlin había subido allí para verla igual que ella y Ronnie hacían siempre cuando estaban juntos.

"También me ha dicho que tú y Ronnie siempre hacíais esto juntos y por eso me ha dicho que mejor te deje sola" Explicó Barry caminando hasta ponerse a su lado.

"¿Entonces por que estás aquí?" No le molestaba que Barry le hiciese compañía, al contrario, se alegraba de que estuviese allí pero sentía curiosidad sobre por que no había hecho caso a Cisco.

"Porque se que no quieres estar sola" Explicó Barry "Por experiencia puedo asegurar que cuando haces algo que te recuerda a alguien que perdiste, lo que quieres no es estar solo, sino estar con alguien que te haga compañía y te ayude a llevar esa carga"

Caitlin sonrío "¿Te estás ofreciendo para ser esa persona?"

"Si no quieres, y prefieres estar sola, lo entiendo. Pero quería que supieras que voy a estar a tu lado cuando me necesites"

Caitlin vio como empezaba la lluvia de estrellas. Sin pensárselo demasiado apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Barry "Quiero que te quedes"

* * *

 **5\. Te amo porque me amas**

Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos después de enviar ese mensaje. Barry la amaba. Él realmente la amaba pero ella no había sabido verlo hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

La primera vez que le había dicho que la amaba fue, probablemente, en el escenario más dramático que podría haber sucedido. Algo, por otra parte, que era de esperar teniendo en cuenta lo que hacían en su día a día.

 _Ella había sido secuestrada por un meta-humano, con la capacidad de mover cosas con la mente, que había descubierto que Flash trabajaba con Laboratorios STAR y un día la había seguido hasta su casa y la había golpeado en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente._

 _Cuando Barry se enterró fue de inmediato a rescatarla pero, por algún motivo, Barry estaba actuando mucho más imprudente e impulsivo de lo habitual de modo que cayó en la trampa del meta-humano y estuvo apunto de morir._

 _Finalmente logró vencer a ese tipo y encerrarlo en el acelerador pero, cuando volvieron al laboratorio, Caitlin estaba furiosa._

 _"¿No entiendes que podrías haber muerto ahí fuera? Por dios Barry te lo he dicho muchas veces. No quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por mí" Gritaba Caitlin mientras vendaba sus heridas._

 _"¿Y tú no entiendes que yo no podría vivir si te pasara algo?" Barry también estaba gritando, lo cual era muy extraño en él._

 _Caitlin empezaba a perder la paciencia "¿Por que? ¿Por que te importa tanto lo que pueda pasarme?"_

 _"¡Porque te amo!" Un silencio incomodo se adueñó de la habitación después de que Barry dijera esas palabras. Caitlin se quedó en silencio con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Barry, por su parte, parecía estar incluso más sorprendido que ella "Te amo" Repitió Barry, como si acabase de darse cuenta que era verdad, que amaba a la mujer que tenia enfrente suyo._

 _Ambos avanzaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo y sus labios se encontraron a medio camino. Se estuvieron besando durante varios minutos, intentando saciar un anhelo que ninguno de los dos era consciente de tener, hasta que Cisco apareció y los pilló infraganti "¿¡Que demonios!?" Se separaron al instante pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cisco lo había visto todo y parecía no ser capaz de creérselo "¿Se puede saber cuando ha sucedido esto?"_

Esa fue la primera vez que Barry Allen le dijo que la amaba, y la primera vez que se besaron. No dejaba que ser irónico que se lo dijera en medio de una discusión ya que, la ultima vez que se lo dijo, también fue en esas circunstancias.

 _"Esto no esta funcionando Barry. No puedo estar contigo mientras tú sigues enamorado de Iris" Dijo Caitlin cogiendo su bolso para irse._

 _Sin embargo Barry la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiese irse "No voy a permitir que renuncies a nosotros tan facilítame"_

 _Caitlin se zafó de su agarre "No hay un nosotros y nunca lo ha habido. Iris y Eddie han roto de modo que ya no tienes que cargar conmigo"_

 _"Maldita sea Caitlin. ¿Es que no puedes entender que te amo?" Gritó Barry desesperadamente._

 _Caitlin luchó para contener las lágrimas. Una parte de ella quería creer a Barry pero el temor de acabar con el corazón roto era mucho mayor "Adiós Barry"_

Si ella no hubiese sido tan cabezota se habría dado cuenta de que Barry la amaba de verdad pero en lugar de eso había sido una estúpida y había perdido al mejor hombre que jamás había conocido.

Entonces su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Barry la estaba llamando.

* * *

 _Te amo porque me amas_

Barry se había prometido a si mismo que no respondería a ninguna de los mensajes de Caitlin pero, al leer ese ultimo, algo dentro se él se rompió. No podía seguir engañándose a si mismo, todavía amaba a Caitlin. Jamás había dejado de amarla. De modo que hizo precisamente lo que había jurado no hacer; La llamó.

El mobil sonó un par de veces antes de que Caitlin se decidiera a cogerlo "Hola"

"¿Como de borracha estás ahora mismo?"

"¿Que?" Caitlin no se esperaba que eso fuese lo primero que dijera Barry.

"¿Como de borracha estás ahora mismo?" Repitió Barry "Necesito saberlo antes de tener esta conversación"

"Lo suficientemente borracha para enviarte esos mensajes. Y para saber que cometí el mayor error de mi vida al romper contigo"

El silencio en la otra linea se prolongo durante tanto tiempo que Caitlin temió que Barry no fuese a decir nada "¿Donde estás? Voy a ir a recogerte"

Caitlin le dio la dirección a Barry, pagó la cuenta, y fue a esperarlo a la calle. Poco más de medio minutos después notó como alguien la cogía y la llevaba a una velocidad sobre humana a través de la ciudad.

Cuando se detuvieron vio que estaba en el apartamento de Barry y que este la miraba con algo de preocupación "¿Vas a vomitar? Si es así avísame"

"No, no lo creo al menos" Murmuró Caitlin y tras un instante de silencio añadió "Gracias por venir a buscarme"

"Si, bueno, ya sabes, yo soy así. Cuando mi ex novia, la cual rompió conmigo porque pensaba que amaba a otra mujer en lugar de a ella, me manda mensajes a las dos de la madrugada diciéndome que me sigue amando y que se arrepiente de haber cortado, no puedo ignorarlo sin más"

La voz de Barry estaba teñida de sarcasmo y rabia contenida y eso hizo que Caitlin empezase a llorar "Lo siento. Tienes derecho a odiarme"

Barry se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho le había hecho mucho daño a Caitlin y se sintió culpable "Hey, Cait, no llores. No te odio. Tan solo estoy un poco... frustrado por como termino todo" Al ver que Caitlin seguía llorando se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Le dolía verla llorar y más aun saber que lloraba por culpa suya "Cait, creo que ahora no es el mejor momento para que hablemos. Los dos tenemos los nervios a flor de piel y podríamos estropear las cosas aun más. ¿Te parece bien que mañana quedemos a tomar un café y hablemos tranquilamente?"

Caitlin asintió "¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?"

"Por supuesto" Respondió Barry sin dudarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Caitlin y Barry fueron a tomar un café y hablaron de su ruptura. Finalmente, tras algunas lagrimas y disculpas, ambos decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad. Ninguno de sus amigos se sorprendió cuando les dijeron que volvían a ser una pareja.

Todos sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


End file.
